The present invention relates to a hard disk drive case for receiving a hard disk drive and permitting it to be slid in and out.
A personal computer is generally equipped with a built-in hard disk drive and one or two floppy disk drives. A floppy disk drive in a computer system has a slot through which a floppy disk is inserted. Because the hard disk drive in a computer system is installed through a built-in method, the installation procedure of the hard disk drive is complicated, and the maintenance and repair of the hard disk drive is difficult to perform. In order to eliminate these problems, a hard disk drive is now commonly made to slide in and out of the housing of a computer system, i.e., a hard disk drive case is provided and detachably inserted into a disk drive slot on a computer system to hold a hard disk drive. Although various hard disk drive cases are known and widely in use, they are still not satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of these hard disk drive cases is that they may be displaced from position causing a contact failure. Another disadvantage of these hard disk drive cases is that they do not provide a safety switch to protect the hard disk drive, and therefore the hard disk drive may be damaged easily during the process of installation or dismantling. Still another disadvantage of these hard disk drive cases is that the internal electric circuit may be contaminated by dust causing an electric contact failure, because the disk drive slot is open to the outside. Still another disadvantage of these hard disk drive cases is that they are suitable only for a specific disk drive slot, and therefore different hard disk drives must be used for mounting hard disk drives in disk drive slots of different sizes.